


Little Talks

by JadeEnder



Series: Merged AU [5]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Linked Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 02:26:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18714625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JadeEnder/pseuds/JadeEnder
Summary: Saying Legend hasn't been handling this well would be an understatement. Time to find out what happens when he just cant handle it anymore, physically and mentally.Inspired by the Linked Universe by Jojo on tumblr, and its subsequent Dark Link AU by DraconisWinters. Part five of the Merged AU.





	Little Talks

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome back to Merged. I hope y'all like vine references, also somehow this became fluff by the end? I hope you enjoy!

When was the last time he had slept?

 

To be honest Legend wasn’t quite sure. He was tired plenty but couldn’t sleep. He definitely passed out for at least thirty minutes last night but did that really count? With his eyes squinted Legend continued to walk forward, each step feeling as though he was wearing Time’s iron boots.

 

It was reaching a point though, the world was to bright, each motion to fast, every joke too funny. Legend fully realized he was in a downward spiral but to be honest he couldn't find the energy to care. He was better off than some of the others, Acidic didn’t bother him much, mostly only for snappy retorts, but even those were few and far between.

 

He could see the way some of the others suffered, though they tried to hide it. Time’s tight expression and rigid posture, Wind’s constant miserable expression, Hyrule’s silence. Even Wild and Four who seemed the least affected had changed. Just this morning Legend had caught Wild pruning himself using his mirror, but immediately stopped whenever he realized Legend had been watching. Four was just quiet, quieter than normal, and not just because he couldn’t talk.

 

“Legend, Legend, Legend. Acidic!” Time snapped. Legend pulled back from his thoughts quickly seeing Time’s slightly annoyed expression. 

 

“What?” Legend asked quietly. 

 

“Um, you’ve just been standing there for like five minutes, we’re supposed to be moving.” Twilight answered coming up from behind him to put a hand on his shoulder. “Are you ok?”

 

Legend quickly shrugged out of Twilights grip and stepped back. “I’m fine, just dont touch me. Let’s just keep walking.”

 

Time sighed. “We can stop for the night if you really need to. I was hoping to make more progress but it can’t be helped.”

 

“No let's keep going. I’m fine I promise.” Legend said forcing a smile to his face. He turned from the others and began walking, each step still heavy but he forced himself to keep going, to keep walking, to keep…

 

Legends eyes reopened to a starry sky. Sitting up slightly Legend winced as pain throbbed in the back of his head. Sky was sitting next to him, sword sitting across his lap. As soon as he noticed Legend was up Sky sat the sword aside, was it just the light or did it almost look red?

 

“Are you ok?” Sky asked worriedly. “You passed out. You’ve been out for almost sixteen hours.”

 

“I’m fine.” Legend slurred pushing away Sky’s concern and reaching hand. 

 

“When was the last time you slept?” Sky asked recoiling slightly after being brushed off.

 

“Wouldn’t you like to know sky boy?” Legend snapped, his tone turning sharply bitter. 

 

“Fine.” Was all Sky said as he turned away from Legend and sheathed his sword before walking away. Legend finally got up the energy and pushed himself up into a sitting position. Four was seated at his other side, looking concerned.

 

“What’s really wrong?” Four wrote before passing his journal over to Legend. This particular page had a picture of a sleeping person in one corner, likely Legend, and the words near the middle.

 

“Nothing. I was just tired.” Legend huffed hoping to look better than he felt.

 

Four gave him a pointed look before scribbling, “It's more than tired. Was it Acidic?”

 

Legends face grew red, almost embarrassingly so. “No, it wasn’t. He’s been quiet honestly. It’s just... I don’t know.”

 

Right there in front of Four Legend almost started crying. He’d never been one to want to talk about his emotions, maybe this was an Acidic thing but he just needed someone to vent to. So he started.

 

Four was a very attentive listener, not only because he couldn’t speak aloud. He listened adding in comments at certain points as Legend spilled his thoughts. About this whole situation, how Veran coming had been his fault, how he physically couldn’t sleep even though he was dead tired. 

 

Once he finally finished Four had a whole page of notes and Legend felt a million times better. It wasn’t his way to be so… emotional but damn if it didn’t feel good. 

 

“Thank you Four and Shadow. Both of you for listening. Sorry you had to deal with that.” Legend said, having relaxed and laid back on the ground his gaze fixed on the stars above. 

 

Legend heard the sound of Four’s pencil scratching on paper before being handed the journal. Holding it above his face Legend read. “You helped us, we want to help you. Besides we’re your friend, we’ll always be here for you.”

 

“Thank you.” Legend handed the journal back and put his hands behind his head, for a moment a smile graced his melancholy features. 

 

_ “You need to take better care of yourself. Or I will. I’m not going to let you kill us before they can figure out a way to separate us.”  _ The quiet and nasally voice of Acidic chimed in Legends head. 

 

“You do care.” Legend quipped back. Acidic merely huffed and then his voice was gone. Legend’s eyes closed lightly on the night as Four shuffled closer and sat just within reach, just in case he was needed. Legend took a deep breath and for the first time in many days drifted off into a willing and calm sleep.


End file.
